1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for tracking lost or stolen articles, packages and luggage, and more particularly to a device that is capable of being monitored via a cellular network to determine location.
2. Description of Related Art
Security tracking devices are common to those individuals or corporations who wish to prevent the loss or theft of any particular item of ownership that has a replacement cost that commits the notion to the owner that the article is worth tracking At the very least, this may create a great inconvenience or grievance to the owner upon the item's loss or theft. This has spurred various attempts in prior art to devise methods and devices that track or determine in real-time the location of valuable possessions or assets. Therefore, affording the opportunity to recover them upon their loss or theft, and minimizing the risk for a cost detriment, upon the article's irrecoverable status.
Existing tracking devices which employ a system of electronic receiver and transmitter components that are packaged in a housing and utilize a well known Global Positioning System (GPS), are well established in prior art. The GPS is a U.S. space-based global navigation satellite system. It provides reliable positioning, navigation, and timing service to worldwide users on a continuous basis in all weather, day and night, anywhere on or near the Earth which has an unobstructed view of four or more GPS satellites. GPS has become a mainstay of transportation systems worldwide, providing navigation and tracking for aviation, ground, and maritime operations. A problem encountered while using a system and device of this nature is that when affixed to the item that is being located or tracked, any concealment or obstruction of the satellite view to the device, nearly eliminates the device's ability to receive and transmit a signal that can be used to track or determine its location. Devices that utilize GPS are often equipped with elaborate antennae systems to overcome the problems of concealment or obstruction. Therefore, concealing the item may cause a systemic failure in locating or tracking the article or objects position to which the device has been affixed. The concealment of security tracking devices is nearly essential to eliminating the obviousness of the security tracking device being attached to an item that may be stolen. Elaborate antennae systems do not lend themselves readily to concealment, for the obvious reason that it is self-defeating to conceal them. In addition, although much effort has gone into extending the operating range for GPS and GPS-like technologies, with more and more sophisticated software implementations. GPS systems are still generally ineffective and unreliable for location tracking indoors or in other environments where obstructions to the satellite signals present challenges.
Another drawback to devices that use a GPS system for operation, are power requirements for such devices. These types of devices generally require external power to operate for long periods of time, therefore making their concealment more difficult and the reliability for their function and reporting, more questionable. Other object-tracking technologies, such as RF ID tags or bar codes, may be acceptable for tracking objects where the objects generally travel only within a small, controlled environment, such as a warehouse, where their travel paths are static and well-defined. These technologies, however, cannot suitably track the position of the object once it leaves the controlled environment.
Despite the advantages taught in prior art of security tracking devices, improvements are still being sought by the general public. The inventor of the present apparatus and method has recognized a need for advancements in prior art of security tracking devices. One embodiment of the present invention uses currently well known technologies in the art of telecommunications that utilize mobile phone tracking through the present infrastructure of the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM). The GSM infrastructure, being one alternative system, allows for the tracking of articles or living things that contain a security tracking device, even in concealed conditions and without the requirement for unobstructed view of global positioning satellites. Furthermore, the inventor has addressed the issue of elaborate antennae systems with the primary reason being that smaller antenna may be used and discretely incorporated directly into the electronics of the device when employing the use of GSM or other mobile telecommunication protocols such as, CDMAOne, CDMA2000 or EV-DO technologies. The scope of this disclosure will not elaborate on these different types of technologies, but little effort is required to obtain more information on these systems. It should be noted that the use of multiple mobile telecommunication protocols, lends the device to more readily receive and transmit its location across a global platform.